


My Honey in the Summer

by vaporstretch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporstretch/pseuds/vaporstretch
Summary: Two boys eventually walking down two separate paths in two different countries.Iwaizumi thought that by now he would have gotten used to them being pulled apart, but they had spent way too much time together in their youth, and the past week had proven that no matter how hard they try, an almost supernatural magnetic force was going to keep bringing them together in more ways than one.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	My Honey in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Haikyuu stans especially the manga-readers of this fandom. How is everyone doing? Are we all still going through the stages of grief? Because I kinda still am lol.
> 
> Anyway, here's a post-canon IwaOi-centric fic in honor of Ch 402 IwaOi and how that was just headcanon fodder for us members of the IwaOi nation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of its characters.
> 
> p.s. I'm on twitter so maybe follow me: https://twitter.com/vaporstretch__

Oikawa Tooru shuddered as he came. Jaw slack, head thrown back, and body completely bare and bathed in the streams of honey-like glow that had bled through the curtains. It was 7 in the morning. 7:02 to be precise. And he had just released into the mouth of his childhood friend and now lover Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Oikawa peeked through his lashes to see faint traces of the pearlescent fluid on the corners of Iwaizumi's mouth. His left hand traveled from where it was softly grasping at his boyfriend's hair to the sensitive spot near his lips to swipe at his own cum. Iwaizumi was quick enough to grab Oikawa's wrist before tenderly kissing his knuckles.

Oikawa couldn't help but let out a small laugh. His boyfriend responded with a faint scowl, but it was soon replaced with a loving look as he crawled back up to Oikawa, joining him once again on the bed where they shared a heated kiss, swapping spit and the taste of Oikawa's cum.

The two eventually parted, panting as they did. Their arms remained wrapped around each other. Warm. Safe. And for a split second, neither wanted to move or even say anything. But Iwaizumi being Iwaizumi sliced through the silence first.

"We better get going," he said, voice still quite hoarse. "Wouldn't want to keep Team Argentina waiting for their setter."

"They can wait all they want," Oikawa replied, flashing his boyfriend his signature smirk. "After all, it's still early."

"No," Iwaizumi said while extracting himself from Oikawa's hold, eventually getting up and standing beside the bed. "It's way past 7 and you need to get ready. C'mon."

Oikawa let out an exaggerated groan, almost mimicking a bratty child who was told they had to get up for school. Iwaizumi sighed at him, but there was a tender smile on his face. He grabbed Oikawa's arms and pulled him up and once their faces were a mere centimeters apart, he gave Oikawa a chaste kiss. He could feel his boyfriend grinning against his mouth because he knew he had won. Oikawa was one hell of a competitive bastard after all. He's ambitious and driven and would definitely be the type to revel in his moments of victory. This was one of them. Brief as it was, it was still one warm mouth against the other and it was enough to be regarded as an instance of triumph for Oikawa Tooru.

"Get ready," Iwaizumi said, a bit firmly this time around. "I'll make breakfast."

"But I want to have you for breakfast, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "God that was awful. Too awful even for you."

Oikawa only laughed, finally removing himself from his boyfriend's hold. He wordlessly sauntered to the bathroom and Iwaizumi couldn't help but take in the solid form of his lover--The ripple of muscle and sinew that pulsed beneath the taut sun-kissed flesh, that one faint scar on his lower back that was a result of childhood recklessness, the birthmark that was no bigger than a saucer that was splayed against his ribcage. Oikawa Tooru both felt new and so painfully familiar to Iwaizumi and all of a sudden he felt a tightening in his chest, a sensation that came and went because Iwaizumi had to will it to vanish into nothingness. This wasn't the time for that. Not now.

* * *

This arrangement was something they had never really intended and one that Iwaizumi had not particularly seen coming. Oikawa was supposed to fly in with the rest of the Olympic delegates from Argentina as planned, but he had decided to hop on a plane and fly back to Japan a week and a half earlier and before Iwaizumi could even begin to process everything, Oikawa had made himself at home in Iwaizumi's Tokyo apartment where they spent the first two days engaging in some awkward waltz of trying to piece back together what had unwittingly been broken by distance and time. It had felt like they were ropes being incessantly tugged at both ends, an unbelievable tension that hung over them both before finally snapping and yielding to each other.

It could have been the liquid courage that lit the match that one evening, but Iwaizumi believed it was ultimately just the exhaustion, how it was just so tiring to have to keep putting up pretenses as if there wasn't a respective ache that simmered just below the surfaces of their skins. And so there was their first kiss since high school, the first kiss since they were eighteen and blissfully ignorant of the broken promises of the future. It was sticky and warm, the sting of alcohol a reminder that they were finally adults and that times have changed. That they have changed. But the clash of teeth and tongue brought them to another universe where time stood still. There was no change. There was just Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. New, but somehow still the same.

Eventually they too had sex for the first time since high school. No, it wasn't just sex. Gone were the constant hesitations, clumsy movements, and any signs of reservation. Because that night, what they did was fuck. They fucked the hell out of each other. If Iwaizumi didn't know any better, he would have carelessly marked Oikawa with love bites because the years they had stayed apart created an unknown hunger in him, a desire to feel and consume Oikawa Tooru who had returned to him honey-skinned, soft wavy hair cropped just a bit shorter than when they were younger, and his eyes a pair of warm chocolate browns that remained as enthralling as ever.

He had Oikawa's backside flushed against his front as his right hand wrapped around Oikawa's leaking cock. Precum dripped in languid intervals, staining the bedsheets, but Iwaizumi couldn't care less about that because Oikawa had just arched his back lightly, one arm extending behind him in an attempt to pull Iwaizumi closer to him as he moaned in pleasure.

"Hajime fuck I--," he couldn't finish speaking and instead a gasp escaped his kiss-bitten lips as he felt a single finger enter him.

"I'm going to loosen you up, 'kay?" Iwaizumi whispered. 

He had an arm wrapped around Oikawa's torso to keep him steady which at that point was a futile effort on Iwaizumi's part because Oikawa was beginning to melt in his very embrace, his head hung low as he moaned at every stroke of his finger and at every slow tug at his cock. 

"I think I'm going to cum I'm not fucking kidding," Oikawa said almost out of breath. "So you better put it in."

Another moan ripped from his mouth as Iwaizumi slid in another finger.

"Not yet," Iwaizumi said. "Gonna make sure you feel good."

It had been years since they last touched each other like this, but Iwaizumi was still so aware of every secret corner of Oikawa and the kind of scandalous grazing and nipping and licking that it would take for him to come undone in minutes. It was a fact that brought Iwaizumi the simplest of comfort. He still knew him after all this time. He still knew how to hold him like no other person ever could. And because of that, Oikawa was keening before him, sweaty back tinted a red flush pressed against him, his cock sleek with lube and precum. It was a sight to behold. A sight reserved for his eyes and his eyes only.

Iwaizumi eventually released his hold on Oikawa's swollen cock and with the same sticky hand, he began to rub circles on his lower abdomen.

"You're so cruel, Hajime," Oikawa said and even though Iwaizumi couldn't see his face, he knew Oikawa said it with the trademark smile of annoyance he would usually whip out during a particularly frustrating match.

But Iwaizumi's expert fingers had found the spot inside Oikawa that was going to drive him insane and just when Oikawa was about to come up with another playfully snarky comment, he instead let out a wanton moan, arching deliciously against Iwaizumi, tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes.

"Fuck, fuck Hajime fuck shit," the string of curses continued to pour out of him like a prayer, begging and worshipping Iwaizumi like a precious deity. 

"Don't tell me you're going to come just from this, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi teased. "I haven't even properly fucked you yet."

"Please Hajime put it in me already fuck," Oikawa's voice was thick, already abused by his incessant groaning. 

"What do you want me to put in?" If they were going to do this, Iwaizumi was going to make sure Oikawa was going to remember every bit of it, how Iwaizumi had brought him over the edge only to pull him back, how Iwaizumi had sent every single one of his nerve endings just at the brink of breaking out in flames. He was going to make Oikawa's senses cling to this very evening for the rest of his life.

"Your cock," Oikawa said along with a strangled sob. "Please Hajime fuck me with your cock already."

In an instant, Iwaizumi pulled out his fingers which left Oikawa clenching around nothing. Iwaizumi had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from groaning at the sight of him, wrecked and desperate and filled with unmistakable want.

"I'm going to put in, 'kay?" Iwaizumi whispered. He planted tender kisses along Oikawa's spine and eventually the back of his neck before slowly pushing inside of him. 

Oikawa could only moan at the feeling of being wonderfully filled. He felt Iwaizumi gently shove him forward so he was on his elbows and knees, his ass still up, angled perfectly to meet Iwaizumi's thrust. 

"Fuck Hajime your cock still feels so good," Oikawa said once he felt Iwaizumi grab his hips. He turned his head around to look at him and immediately a wave of affection swept over Oikawa as he gazed at the lust-filled eyes of Iwaizumi whose cheeks were already a stark shade of red. His body moist with sweat.

"I'm going to move now," Iwaizumi said, his tone of voice achingly tender. "Just tell me if it starts hurting or anything."

"Stop talking, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied, using the nickname he had always so fondly called Iwaizumi and it was a sign that Oikawa was still who he was--a skillful provoker who knew Iwaizumi Hajime inside and out.

The initial thrust was enough to send Oikawa gasping for air. His hands gripped the sheets in a mixture of dulled pain and searing pleasure. There was nothing else, but Iwaizumi and the feel of him inside, gliding in a steady pace albeit rather too frustratingly slow for Oikawa.

"Hajime faster please god," he moaned. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, dumbass," Iwaizumi replied, voice strained obviously trying to suppress his own moans from escaping. "You're still an Olympian in case you forgot."

"I can take it," Oikawa said, desperately trying to shove his ass back, attempting to increase the pace of contact. He turned his head to look Iwaizumi dead in the eyes, his gaze fixed and determined yet still heavy and dripping with unquestionable arousal. "I can fucking take it so fuck me like you mean it."

Iwaizumi was never one to easily comply with Oikawa's demands. In fact, that was what made their relationship over the years particularly special. They always knew how to keep each other on their toes. But by the end of the day, they could rest assure that they could depend on each other without a smidgen of doubt. And for them, that was love in its purest form.

However, in that moment, Iwaizumi was willing to succumb to a whining Oikawa. It was a rare instance, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to fuck Oikawa until he was completely wrecked. That hunger was there after all. It was alive and it could not be restrained any longer.

The increase in pace caught Oikawa completely by surprise. The sound of flesh against flesh, obscene yet a thrilling delight to his ears. He was wound so tightly his cock ached like it never did before and he soon found himself wrapping a heavy hand around it, pumping slowly to relieve himself of the pressure.

But Iwaizumi was having none of it and he snatched up Oikawa's hand before he could continue touching himself.

"Did I tell you to touch your cock, Tooru?" Iwaizumi snarled. "If I see you get yourself off, I'm going to pull out and I'm going to walk away I fucking swear."

Oikawa managed to let out a laugh. "You wouldn't dare, Iwa-chan."

"Are you going to try me?" was Iwaizumi's response.

Oikawa gulped and placed his hand back on the rumpled sheets, his fingers curling around the mess of fabric that had dampened over the course of the evening. He was so close, but not exactly quite there yet and as Iwaizumi continued to pick up the pace, his moans had turned into broken sobs and whines. He wanted to come so badly it was painful. 

And then the worst thing happened--Iwaizumi pulled out completely. Oikawa was about to protest when he felt strong hands flip him over and he was suddenly on his back, legs sprawled, cock angry and swollen and pressed upright against his stomach. 

"Fuck Tooru if only you could see yourself right now," Iwaizumi said, speaking as if he were talking to himself. 

"Hajime please I want to come so badly," Oikawa begged. 

"Not yet." And in one graceful motion, Iwaizumi was hovering over Oikawa and was slowly descending down to his abdomen. Along the way he planted hot, open-mouthed kisses on his chest, ribcage, and his twitching pelvic area. 

"If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do I swear Iwa-chan I--"

But it was too late and Iwaizumi had stuck out his tongue to carefully lick at the tip of Oikawa's cock. In response, Oikawa threw his head back as a harsh groan poured out of his mouth. He was going to come. He wanted to come so bad already.

"Hajime fuck please I'm begging you." But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Iwaizumi continued to lick and gently suck at his cock. It wasn't enough to actually drive Oikawa entirely over the edge, but it was just right to ruin him.

Oikawa had propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Iwaizumi lick from the base up to the tip and as if Iwaizumi knew he was being watched, he peered up to look Oikawa in the eye as he gave the tip a small kiss.

"I hate you so much. I really do," Oikawa said, but it was coated with affection and it almost sounded like a laugh had accompanied those words. Because Oikawa could never hate Iwaizumi. He was his pillar, the absolute love of his life who was supposed to be fucking him senseless already.

Iwaizumi knew he could only push Oikawa for much longer and so he made his way back to Oikawa's face, still kissing the exposed flesh that had gone damp with sweat. 

"Mouth open now," Iwaizumi ordered.

Oikawa obeyed and they kissed, tongues gliding against each other and it was so mind-blowingly good that Oikawa thought he could definitely come from that alone. But they eventually pulled apart, a string of spit connecting their lips. 

"Part your legs for me," Iwaizumi said. "I'm going to fuck you for real now."

Oikawa was already dizzy with arousal he couldn't even say anything and instead just automatically hooked his legs on either side of Iwaizumi. 

And he was being filled once again and this time Iwaizumi held nothing back.

"Tooru you feel so good around me fuck," Iwaizumi had pressed his head against the crook of Oikawa's neck as he thrusted in and out, much faster than before. He was a man starved. He was going to consume Oikawa Tooru. He was going to be the one to see him in a way no one else could.

Oikawa's eyes had gone wet with tears as unimaginable pleasure rippled through him. He could only moan and gasp with every thrust and he was just so close. So, so close.

"Shit Hajime I'm going to come," he managed to say. He had closed his eyes, focusing on the pure sensation of being thoroughly fucked by Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Hey. Look at me when you come," Iwaizumi demanded. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Oikawa's eyelids slowly fluttered open. He saw Iwaizumi looking down, strong muscular build moving in such perfect rhythm. It didn't take long for that tightening coil to snap and unwind and Oikawa was soon spilling his cum all over his abdomen. He had tried his best to lock eyes with Iwaizumi, but the overwhelming pleasure had took violent hold of him that he couldn't help but close his eyes shut, scrunching his face as the waves of his orgasm mingled with every fiber of his being, shaking him as if possessed by an internal turbulence.

"Oh god fuck fuck," Oikawa groaned. He continued to shiver as his cock twitched, his abdomen already sticky with his cum, painting it in streaks.

But Iwaizumi wasn't done yet. He merely smiled down at Oikawa, one hand swiping at the cum of his abdomen as he continued to thrust in him.

"Look at how much you came," Iwaizumi said while casually spreading Oikawa's cum. "And I didn't even touch your cock. You came just by getting fucked in the ass."

Oikawa had gone slightly numb, his whole body sensitive and still trying to come down from his high. 

"The price I pay for having a lover with a big cock who knows how to use it," Oikawa teased, but his voice was weak and hoarse so it came out even more profoundly sexual than intended.

Iwaizumi couldn't say anything else at that point. Not even a simple 'shut up, shittykawa'. He was close and he soon curled himself over Oikawa, arms trapping him below as he thrust faster and faster to chase after his own climax. Oikawa could feel that he was just at the precipice of his orgasm when the once solid motions of his hips had gone sloppy, the rhythm completely off. A few more thrusts in and Iwaizumi shuddered as he came. He groaned against Oikawa's neck and Oikawa couldn't help but let a moan slip from his own mouth as he felt Iwaizumi twitch and throb inside him.

And then there was just the plain and simple sound of their mutual panting. It was 1:12 in the morning. They were both red all over, completely drenched in sweat. The muggy summer evening of Tokyo merciless on their bodies. They had sex for the first time since high school. No, they fucked. They fucked and things had never felt more right and more in its place than ever as they silently held each other. They fell asleep in an entanglement of limbs and stained sheets.

It had only been the third day since Oikawa arrived.

* * *

It was 8:00 am already and Oikawa finally emerged from the bathroom. Iwaizumi was already seated at the small dining table where two bowls of rice and a big plate of vegetable and tofu stir fry was ready to be devoured. Oikawa's navy blue sports bottle containing his protein shake was placed across where Iwaizumi sat.

"Being a trainer really doing your culinary skills some good huh, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said cheerfully while he ran his fingers through his hair. An old habit that stayed. 

"Shut up and eat. We both have to get going soon you know…" 

Once Oikawa took his place, they both clasped their hands and in unison uttered their usual thanks for the meal. They began digging in, falling into a comfortable silence as their chopsticks worked their way through the bowls of rice and the scrumptious clumps of fried tofu and crispy vegetables. 

"So I told you I'll be moving out to join the rest of the team in three days, but it looks like I need to pack up and join them starting today," Oikawa said all of a sudden. 

Iwaizumi wasn't going to pretend that it didn't completely catch him off guard, but he knew this was eventually going to happen. Oikawa was Team Argentina's setter after all. He was an official player at the Olympics. In fact, that was the whole reason why he was here with him in the first place. To play, hopefully win, and then return to that place across the oceans where he was yet again to be out of reach.

"Yeah uhh sure," Iwaizumi replied. "Are you gonna leave later after training or are you taking all your stuff with you right now?"

"I figured it would be best to take all my stuff right now," Oikawa said nonchalantly, mouth still full of rice and tofu.

"Alright." Iwaizumi continued to eat while also trying to push down the untimely emotions that were threatening to rise to the surface. _Don't go. Please stay for a bit. Don't leave me. Please stay with me._

Just beneath the very surface, he was on the edge of begging on his knees. But he wasn't going to do that. They have moved past that after all when Iwaizumi decided to study in Irvine while Oikawa left for Argentina. Two boys eventually walking down two separate paths in two different countries. Iwaizumi thought that by now he would have gotten used to them being pulled apart, but they had spent way too much time together in their youth and the past week had proven that no matter how hard they try, an almost supernatural magnetic force was going to keep bringing them together in more ways than one. They were going to keep yearning for each other, aching for the other's touch, seeking fulfillment in no other person but only in each other. It was a beautiful curse they both had to bear and it looked like neither was willing to break the curse any time soon.

"Before I go there is something I wanna tell you," Oikawa piped up, breaking the silence once more. 

"If it's something cheesy and emotional, save it." Iwaizumi replied. "You can tell me that after the Olympics."

"No I don't think I'll be able to wait that long," Oikawa said before stuffing one hand inside the pocket of his gym shorts.

When Oikawa brought out what he had been hiding in his pocket, Iwaizumi felt all the air escape his lungs. It was a small box. Small enough to fit

"A ring," Oikawa said while holding up the velvet blue box in his hand. "I think you know what I wanna say, Iwa-chan."

Those warm chocolate brown eyes were so full of love. They stared at Iwaizumi in anticipation, waiting for the reply that could make or break this very moment between them.

"Is this a proposal, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asked, trying hard to hide the quiver in his voice.

"Unfortunately, I am so stupidly in love with you that yes I am proposing to you at a most inconvenient time," Oikawa said. He cracked open the box to reveal a simple, silver ring. "So, Iwa-chan, will you do me the honor of marrying this person you've been calling a piece of shit for years?"

Iwaizumi couldn't contain himself and he began to laugh. And soon Oikawa was laughing too. There was no other moment in the entirety of their existence that was happier than this particular one. They could die right then and there and they would be okay with it. They were so goddamn happy and nothing could ever rival those feelings of elation. They were together during that one warm summer morning and they were so recklessly in love and it was probably the worst proposal in the entire world, but it was the best thing to have ever happened to them both.

"Yes. Fuck yes I'll marry you," Iwaizumi replied with an urgency he never knew he was capable of feeling. 

"Oh thank god," Oikawa sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought we were just going to laugh our asses off and pretend this was just going to be some awkward joke."

"That would have been a really shitty joke," Iwaizumi remarked with a chuckle. 

"Yeah and an expensive one too," Oikawa said while glancing at the box in his hand. "Oh wait do you wanna wear this now or…"

Iwaizumi laughed again. They were so horrible at this and nothing he could have ever imagined, but this was it. It was real and the utter absence of enchanting romance wasn't going to change any of that. 

"Yeah I'll wear it," Iwaizumi replied, finally calming down.

Oikawa gently picked up the ring from where it was nestled inside the box and with shaky fingers, slipped it on the ring finger of Iwaizumi's left hand.

"Well looks like now we're engaged, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said with a soft smile.

"Come over here."

They both stood up at the same time to wrap each other in a fiercely tight hug before pressing their mouths against each other in a searingly tender kiss. 

"Since when?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I bought it three days ago," Oikawa said as a blush crept on his cheeks. "Don't know what came over me, but I figured, there's no time like the present."

Iwaizumi affectionately pressed his forehead against Oikawa's. "You are such a reckless dumbass, Oikawa Tooru. But god I love you so fucking much."

"Save your cheesy and emotional lines, Hajime," Oikawa replied, pulling himself away from Iwaizumi. "We're running late, remember?"

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa close to him again, his mouth dangerously close to the sensitive spot on Oikawa's neck.

"I think we can be late for a couple of hours," Iwaizumi said. "What do you say?"

Oikawa grinned as he felt something prod his thigh. "I told you it was still early."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic and yes I am still very clearly hung up on 2020 Olympics IwaOi if that wasn't very clear.
> 
> At this point, I really have nothing else to say except I am still a little bit sad that Haikyuu has ended, but we still have so much left in the anime so that's enough comfort for me at least. It was a good run and a great 8 years and I'm so happy with that final chapter.
> 
> Please do drop a comment for any thoughts you have on the fic (constructive criticism would be appreciated as well because I want to do better). And even if you have zero thoughts on the fic, comment if you have just anything related to Haikyuu you want to gush about especially for my fellow manga-readers out there who are probably still immensely emotional over the manga's ending.
> 
> Also I'm finally on twitter! Give me a follow maybe https://twitter.com/vaporstretch__


End file.
